Attack on Dragon ch's 8-12
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Chapter's 1-7 can be found on Youtube. Just look up (Dr. Archangel Pictures) and you'll find my channel with the same picture as the current cover image. Please subscribe to the youtube channel displayed here, and you'll receive updates regarding Attack on Dragon's reboot.
1. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, these are the last 5 scripts to Attack on Dragon's first season. It's in script format and it's a tad messy but this in my opinion is something you all deserve to read. Enjoy!**

"The World She Abandoned"

(Scene 1)

Paladin leader: C'mon!

Paladin initiate: Sir, this isn't working we gotta fall back.

Paladin leader: Not an option kid, keep firing!

Mikasa: Sir, paladin, we need your men to evacuate the people. You take them straight to the catacombs, and off the streets. My team and I can keep you covered as long as you can stay low.

Paladin leader: Wait, why in the world should I take orders from a Silverclaw cadet?

 **A dragon shows up from behind, and Mikasa kills it quickly.**

Paladin leader: I need men evacuating the people lead them down in to the catacombs, everybody stay low and let the Silverclaws handle the dragons.

Paladin initiate: Yessir!

John: (Chuckle) Good work Mikasa, your first dragon dead, just like that.

Mikasa: Yeah, the first dragon dead, I'm ready for more. Let's get going.

Marco: Man, you know John, I can't imagine what Mikasa's been through. I mean, she didn't even flinch in front of that dragon. (Shiver)

John: Whatever the case is, I hope I can help her with it.

Marco: One thing's for sure, if you piss her off, she'll definitely kick your ass.

John: Like how she kicked Eren's ass that night?

Marco: Most definitely.

John: Well, I won't make that mistake. Not by a long shot. For her sake.

(Scene 2)

Connie: Hey! Armin wake up!

Armin: (Groan) what?

Connie: You were drifting in the river on a log.

Griffin: Someone would might say you've been water logged… Too soon?

Ymir: Save the jokes for later, sir.

Connie: What happened to you? What happened to Eren, wasn't he with you?

Armin: Oh my… OH MY GODS, it's all my fault!

Connie: Armin calm down, what're you talking about?

Armin: You bastard it's all your fault he's dead!

Connie: Armin calm down, what're you talking about?

Ymir: It's obvious Connie, Eren is dead.

Connie: What?

Ymir: Look around, we found Armin drifting in the river, Eren's nowhere in sight, and look what I just found.

Griffin: That's Eren's bow. He'd never leave it behind let alone break it.

Ymir: Like I said, Eren is dead. It's a miracle we found Armin intact.

Connie: You bitch, how could you just say that, and still keep that bored, blank face of yours.

Krista: Everyone c'mon, we need to remember why we're here, we can't stay put and argue.

Ymir: Hmph way to keep us all in check Krista, you always were a sensitive one. (laugh)

Griffin: Whatever, c'mon everyone we got villagers to pick up. Armin get in the carriage.

Armin: …Okay.

Connie: C'mon Armin, get up there.

(Scene 3)

Girl: (scared) I love you mommy!

Mother: I know sweetie, It'll be over soon promise.

Girl: I'm scared!

Mother: close your eyes sweetie.

Mikasa: Oh no you don't!

 **Mikasa kills the dragon**

Mikasa: C'mon you two, now's your chance, get out.

 **Mikasa flies both the mother and the girl out of the house.**

Mother: (Cough) thank you miss. We're forever in your debt.

Mikasa: No worries, all in a day's work.

Girl: Oh wow, your friends must be lucky to have you.

 **Mikasa was suddenly reminded of Eren which brought Mikasa a mild shock to her face.**

Mikasa: (Concerned) Eren.

Mother: Miss? Are you okay?

Mikasa: Ugh, yes, the Paladins are on their way they'll take care of you from here on.

Girl: Ok, thank you for everything.

Mikasa: of course.

 **Erwin flies down.**

Erwin: Mikasa, how're things over here.

Mikasa: Don't worry sir… just need to regroup with my squad, this dragon was just a side mission.

Erwin: Okay then, let's get going.

Mikasa: (Sigh) Why are these memories coming back at a time like this?

(Scene 4)

 **9 years ago**

 **(Knock knock knock)**

Eren: Her name is Mikasa?

Grisha: That's right Eren, She's a night elf about your age. There aren't many kids around here so I want you two to get along with.

Eren: As long as she doesn't get on my bad side.

Girsha: Eren, with an attitude like that's all your ever gonna have in life.

 **(Door opens)**

Mikasa's mother: Hey guys, Dr. Grisha, good to see you again, and is this your son?

Grisha: Yes, this is Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa's father: Dr. Jaeger, good to see you again, your early.

Grisha: Well, thought I'd drop by and surprise you. Where's Mikasa?

Mikasa's mother: Oh she's actually not home to be honest. She's gone to the lake not far from here.

Grisha: Okay then, well since it's early, Eren why don't you go down there and spend some time with her.

Eren: Why?

Grisha: Cause I have to discuss some adult things with the Ackermans, go on.

Eren: (Groan) fine.

(Scene 5)

Mikasa: (Hum a random tune)

 **Leaves rustle**

Mikasa: Who're you?

Eren: Are you Mikasa?

Mikasa: Yes?

Eren: I'm Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa: Oh, you're the doctor's son. It's nice to finally meet you.

Eren: Really?

Mikasa: Yeah, your dad promised I'd get to meet you someday.

Eren: Ok?

Mikasa: Hey you wanna play this game with me?

Eren: Ugh don't we have to get to your checkup?

Mikasa: oh c'mon, just one game, please?

Eren: Okay then.

Mikasa: great, here's how you play, what you need to do is flip these cards over and find the matching one.

Eren: Hmm, I'm not good with memory games.

Mikasa: It's okay, I'll teach you.

(Scene 6)

Mikasa's mother: They've been out longer than usual, I'm getting worried.

Grisha: Don't worry, I see them.

Mikasa's mother: Where?

Grisha: Where you said they were.

Mikasa's mother: Oh… well I'm glad they're having fun.

Grisha: Yeah, c'mon let's give them more time.

(Scene 7)

Eren: Oh c'mon you gotta be cheating.

Mikasa's: I've just been playing this game longer than you.

Eren: (happy) hmph, fine.

Mikasa: Wanna play something else?

Eren: Sure, wanna play hide and seek?

Mikasa: Ooh yes, but you gotta be it first.

Eren: Hmm- okay then, I'll count to 30, so start finding a place to hide.

Mikasa: Okay (giggle)

Eren: …3…2…1, ready or not here I come… Hmm, where did she go?

Voice: C'mon Eren, why must you use your own eyes. You know I can see more than you, remember?

Eren: Okay then, but isn't that cheating?

Voice: Do you wanna find her or not?

Eren: Yes?

Voice: Good. Now let me help.

Eren: Ooh, I can see her, she's at the rocks.

Voice: let's go sneak up on her.

Eren: (Devious) Yeah.

(Scene 8)

Mikasa: He'll never find me here… Wait, where'd he go?

Eren: Boo!

Mikasa: Oh my!

Eren: (chuckle) Gotcha!

Mikasa: How did you find me?

Voice: Not a word Eren. Tell her that you're a hunter.

Eren: I'm a hunter, tracking is one of the many things I'm good at.

Mikasa: Oh, that explains a lot.

Eren: You know, you're a good friend so far.

Mikasa: Yeah you too.

 **Drums in the distance**

Mikasa: Hey Eren, d'you hear that?

Eren: Yeah, drums… we should go!

Mikasa: No those are the drums of the orcs.

Eren: Oh Gods, we gotta go!

Mikasa: No, c'mon Eren, let's go find them.

Eren: Umm

Voice: Hunter's show no fear, let's go.

Eren: But they don't like humans-

Mikasa: Oh c'mon Eren, the orcs are friends to my people. Let's go see them.

Eren: Ugh… okay then.

(Scene 10)

 **Drums are playing, and Orcs are groaning.**

Mikasa: Hey, mister. Where're you going?

Groth: Who goes there?

Mikasa: I'm Mikasa Ackerman, I'm a night elf. We're friends, right?

Groth: Hmm, that's right, ahah.

 **Orc 1 lifts Mikasa in the air.**

Mikasa: (Lightly laugh)

Groth: Good to see a faithful ally to our people… and who's this here?

Mikasa: This is my new friend Eren Jaeger.

Orc 2: A human, hmm. (sound a little intense) we've never had meetings with a human in a while.

Eren: (sound scared) Ugggh

Orc 2: (Laugh) last time I stood like this to a human he cowered away in fear, and you… you're hardly flinching. There's some real bravery in you, cub.

Eren: Ugh… thank you… sir.

Groth: I'm Groth, chief of the Sun Hawks?

Orc: Names Orgoth, I'm the son of Groth, and from what I can see in you, you must be a hunter.

Eren: (Lightly gasp) How'd you know I'm a hunter?

Orgoth: I can see the fire in your eyes, the same fire that only the wilderness can tame. Am I wrong?

Eren: …No.

Orgoth: Hmm, I'd give you some pointers cub, but all I can give you as a human is this: Treat your prey with the same respect you give yourself.

Eren: OK… I will.

Groth: Hmm, the sun is as at it's peak, we should move now: Mikasa, Eren?

Mikasa: Hmm.

Groth: You should get to shelter, we must depart.

Eren: Okay then.

Orgath: Until our next meeting young hunter.

Eren: Yes sir.

Mikasa: C'mon Eren, the lake is this way.

(Scene 9)

 **Later that night**

Grisha: Alright, Mikasa, you're as healthy as a flower

Mikasa: Okay Dr. Jaeger, thank you.

Grisha: Alright then, c'mon Eren it's time to go home.

Eren: Yes father.

Mikasa: Hey wait, Eren.

Eren: What is it?

Mikasa: Will I see you again?

Grisha: of course you will.

Eren: Yeah, I'll come back.

Mikasa: Yay! Ooh, hey wait, do you wanna do one more thing before you go?

Grisha: Well, Mikasa-

Eren: Yes actually what do you wanna do?

Mikasa: It's simple, you wanna pray with me.

Eren: Pray? Like to The Gods?

Mikasa: No, not like that, to life.

Mikasa's mother: Yes Eren, we like to pray to life. Like the Orcs taught us years ago.

Eren: Hey by the way, how are you and the orcs friends?

Mikasa's mother: Hmm… could take a while, but I'll tell you if you'd like.

Eren: Yes, please tell me.

Mikasa's mother: okay… hmm, I'll tell you what I was told by my own mother, and what I told my own daughter… before we became who we are, we were regular elves, d'you know that?

Eren: A little, kinda.

Mikasa's mother: Okay then, well the day we lost our immortality, and after our people were excommunicated by the Alfheim (Alf-I'm) Dominion, we've been left out on our own; we were starving… dying… no one would help us. My own grandmother gave her life for my mother when our needs were dire. I never even met her for that. For a great long time after the Dark Ages, a lot of us were either gone or about to go away, but then… the orcs, they took us in, they nursed us back to health, gave us food, shelter, protection. In the end we returned the favor with our own hands, we stood by their sides, and we fought in their name against anyone or anything that stood in their way. Over time, we actually managed to fend for the Orcs, and ourselves. So a lot of us left, and we've been growing ever since. In all that time, we've learned mortality, and then our code was developed, "Live to protect, or die alone."… And that's how the orcs and our people know each other.

Eren: Wow… people tell us that the Orcs are nothing but monsters, no monster would care like that.

Mikasa's mother: The only monsters you'll find in this world are in your head.

Mikasa: So… Eren, you still wanna pray with me before you go?

Eren: Sure.

Mikasa: Okay, come over here… give me your hands.

Eren: Okay.

Mikasa: Bow your head, and close your eyes.

Eren: Now what?

Mikasa: I'll start, I pray for the people we've lost in our past, for my favorite lake to never dry up, my parents, the orcs who we've met today, and I pray for my new friend, Eren Jaeger… Now it's your turn; think of everything you love, and pray it to be safe, whether it's someone or something, anything you love.

Eren: Okay, I pray… for my… hmm, for my parents, my friend Armin, all the people where I live, and I pray for my new friend too. I want them all to be safe.

Mikasa: Eren, you're the best friend I've ever had.

(Scene 10)

Mikasa: I can't believe I forgot.

 **Mikasa looks over all the dragons she's slayed**

Miksasa: How could I have just left him like that?

John: All the citizens are safe in the catacombs, let's finish up these dragons.

Mikasa: John, we're heading over to the front gate, see to the village survivors.

John: uggh… yes ma'am.

Mikasa: Let's go!

Mikasa: If Eren went to Grisly-wood, then he'll be among the village round ups. My family is waiting for me… Eren, as long as you're out there, I have faith you'll come back.

Hello everyone, i'm the director of Attack on Dragon, and I'm here to say a few things.

They say a man or woman is judged the company they keep


	2. Chapter 9

**(Scene 1)**

Paladin guard 1: Remind me, why're we guarding this vault?

Paladin guard 2: I'm not really sure, all I know is that they want us to keep the contents of this vault safe from whatever's out there.

Paladin guard 1: Well, I guess it's better than fighting dragons as a silver claw.

Paladin guard 2: Totally, so… shh, someone's coming down here.

Garnet: Oh my, hello boys my names garnet, isn't this the catacombs? Wait, am I in the vault, I'm so sorry.

Paladin guard 1: It's okay, I'll escort you to the catacombs.

Paladin guard 2: Hang on wait!

Paladin guard 1: What?

Paladin guard 2: Miss, how did you know this was the vault? We swore to never expose the truth of this very room. Civilians shouldn't even know what this room holds.

Paladin guard 1: Yeah how could you mistake this room as the catacombs?

Garnet: (sly) Oops, no one told me the vault was a secret.

Paladin guard 2: Miss, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't let you leave this room alive. I'm sworn under the Paladin regiment to uphold our secrets with utmost care, and- (Now sound like your choking)

Garnet: This is why I never liked good magic, you always gotta obey the rules.

 **Garnet snaps the paladin's neck**

Paladin 1: What? NO! NO! Please don't hurt me!

Garnet: No… of course not sweetie, I need you to open the vault for me.

Paladin 1: ugh ugh… okay… you'll need this medallion, please… let me live!

Garnet: (sigh) I wish I could

 **Garnet stabs the other paladin with a knife**

Paladin 1: (Sound like you've been stabbed.)

Garnet: but you've seen my face, a girl can't be too careful.

 **Garnet then opens the door with the given medallion**

Garnet: Now here we go, now let's see to our prize shall we.

 **Garnet is shocked to see all the gold, rare enchanted weapons, all the books and scrolls that a library won't hold for the public.**

Garnet: (playful) Now where are you, I know you're in here... Ah there you are!

 **Garnet holds up a skull in the air**

Garnet: Oh sweetie, thank you for giving me the distraction. I couldn't do it without you.

 **Garnet gives the skull a kiss**

Garnet: Oh… if only it was your skull my dear husband. Now then, we got big planning to do, so let's go.

 **(Scene 2)**

 **Mikasa and her team fly up the top of the city walls.**

Mikasa: Alright boys and girls we're gonna hang right here in support for the coming refugee's. So sit tight till you see an enormous reptile.

John: Mikasa, no offense, but I feel like it's not the refugee's you're worried about.

Marco: John, don't.

Jean: What?

Marco: Don't worry about it, let's just wait here.

Sasha: Gods, these walls are huge!

Jean: I'm sure the king has bigger walls than this.

Annie: So tell me, why is it that you think those walls are gonna save you when you get to the kingdom as an imperial guardsmen?

John: (Harder than the last) WHAT!

Sasha: You always wanted to join the Imperials in the kingdom, but… these dragons could probably just, fly right over them.

Annie: Please! They can, and they will fly right over those walls.

John: Can you just tell me what you're talking about so we can move on?

Mikasa: The point, is that there is no safety anymore. These Dragons are out there, and they can kill us at any time. Especially at the kingdom

John: (sigh) Whatever, my mind hasn't changed, I still plan to join the imperials.

Marco: You know in all honesty I think these walls are better off blocking off those old titans from the Dark Ages.

John: Oh c'mon, the titans would just trample these simple walls, we'd need bigger walls for them.

Marco: Luckily they don't exist anymore.

Sasha: And now the very same dragons that destroyed the titans are coming for us.

Marco: And speaking of Dragons! INCOMING!

 **The refugee convoys are under attack by the dragons.**

Mikasa: Oh no you're don't!

 **Mikasa then intervenes and attacks the two dragons.**

Connie: Still as badass as ever Mikasa!

Griffin: My thought's exactly. You could tame one of these monsters if you could.

Mikasa: Save it you two, are these the people from Grislywood?

Giffin: Yeah, or what's left of them.

Mikasa: Is Eren and Armin here with them?

Griffin: Not sure to be honest.

Reiner: Actually we did find Armin at the river. He's in the back of the line.

Mikasa: Armin? Where are you! Armin!

Armin: Mikasa, I can't. How do I tell you, especially after how you left him? Why couldn't I have died with him?

Mikasa: Armin, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?

Armin: …I'm fine.

Mikasa: (Quick sigh of relief) Good… what about Eren? Where is he? Armin?

Armin: He's… he's… dead.

Mikasa: (say it lightly, as if you were talking and gasping at the same time.)…Wh-what!

Armin: We were crossing the mountain, and we were ambushed by two dragons… he put up a good fight, but in the end he died like an animal.

John: Eren died that fast?

Connie: And that promise he made… Damn…

Armin: They stabbed him right through the heart, and I couldn't save him. I'm sorry Mikasa.

Mikasa: (emotionless) …Armin… don't worry, we'll grieve later, just get to safety.

Griffin: Everyone c'mon, we need to keep moving

Reiner: Yessir! Hustle up everyone!

 **The convoy presses forward. Mikasa and her squad stay behind.**

John: Mikasa?

Mikasa: John… I… I.

John: It wasn't your fault, no one could've seen that coming.

Mikasa: Armin said he died at the mountain pass, right?

John: NO! You can't go up there, your energy core will burn out when you get there!

Mikasa: I know (sigh), and I'm sorry.

John: For what?

 **Mikasa knocks out John.**

Marco: Hey! John, wake up!

John: Huh, what?

Marco: We found you unconscious, where's Mikasa?

John: Oh no! She's gonna get killed!

Sasha: What do you mean?

Annie: She's probably going to the mountain to find Eren. Or what's left of him.

John: Oh Gods we gotta get her back!

Marco: John wait!

Sasha: Your skyframe'll burn out if you go after her.

John: I don't care, I have to save her.

Marco: John, we need you!

John: What?

Sasha: With Mikasa gone that makes you in charge of our squad.

Marco: I'm sorry John, but we need you here, Mikasa can handle herself.

John: (Growl) Fine…

Marco: Alright, let's catch up with the refugee convoy

John: Right… onward guys.

Annie: Sir, with all due respect… don't fall for what happened to Mikasa. Don't let your feelings for one person get in the way of the bigger picture.

John: Shuddup Annie… let's just go!

Sasha: we'll be able to save energy if we catch up with the convoy on foot.

Marco: Good idea!

John: Was joining the military really a good idea for me? They're right, the kingdom's walls won't protect anyone from the dragons. Dammit this life sucks.

 **(Scene 3)**

Mikasa: No Eren, he can't, he can't be dead. Eren, I know you're not dead. (light gasp)

 **Mikasa notices Eren's red scarf covered in blood stains**

Mikasa: No… no… Eren.

 **A dragon starts circling Mikasa.**

Mikasa: Did I ask for this? Do I deserve this? I didn't want him to die, I was just angry. Please, I didn't want this.

 **Dragon lands in front of Mikasa, and she's not moving.**

Mikasa: This world is so cruel… and yet so beautiful.

 **The dragon spits fire but Mikasa dodges.**

Mikasa: I gotta get outta here!

 **Mikasa then takes the chance and runs into the woods.**

Mikasa: (While breathing hard) I can't, I can't, I can't!

 **The Dragon is behind her, but Mikasa hides behind the thick trees, and crouches on her knees on the ground, crying.**

Mikasa: (Sob) Eren, please I can't do this without you, help me! Help me please!

 **The Dragon comes closer and she makes a break form it, he catches her. She fights back as hard as she can.**

Eren's voice: Fight! Kill or be killed!

Mikasa: Eren?

Eren's voice: Living is not for the weak, be strong to live!

Mikasa: I'm sorry Eren, I won't give up. Never!

 **Then the dragon shows and braces her on the ground and begins to attack!**

Mikasa: (Sound as if you're struggling to get out of your restrained situation) No, I won't die here, I won't die now! I'm not gonna die!

 **Another dragon roar shows up in the sky, and this green dragon swoops in to grab the other dragon.**

 **Mikasa is dumb founded to this green dragon.**

Mikasa: Why am I not moving? It's a dragon, but it saved me. It killed another dragon.

 **The Green Dragon starts crying, and comes closer to Mikasa**

Mikasa: Thank you… Why're you crying?

 **The Green dragon grabs Mikasa by the tail, and puts her on his back, and flies to Trost.**

Mikasa: Whoa! Wow! This view, it's beautiful… wow. So this is how it is to be flying.

 **As Mikasa is admiring the view of the whole region below her, she notices a big purple portal behind the mountain.**

Mikasa: What is that? Umm hey ugh, Green Dragon, I don't know if you understand me, but do you think we can get closer to that purple thing over there?

 **The green dragon growls, and happily obeys and goes to the portal.**

 **Mikasa gets closer on the ground and crawls down for a loser of the Portal.**

Mikasa: It's… it's a portal? Hmm, coast seems clear. Ugh Green dragon, lets go take a closer look.

 **Green dragon nods yes**

Mikasa: (light chuckle) c'mon stay low.

 **Mikasa goes closer to the portal, and the closer she gets to it, the weirder it gets.**

Mikasa: That's weird, is it getting smaller?

 **Mikasa puts her hand up and suddenly it begins to fade out, like it's closing.**

Mikasa: It's closing, maybe I can close it for good. Whoa!

 **Then suddenly a couple of other dragons come through the portal and prepare to attack, but then the green dragon battles them both, and breaks them both.**

Mikasa: Thanks… again!

 **The green dragon nods his head.**

Mikasa: So this is it… this is how the Dragons come here… portals! This must've been how they attacked… Shiganshina... I remember… Carla

Carla: Mikasa, I know Eren is strong, but I'm more concerned with that voice inside him. Whatever happens I need you to look after each other.

Mikasa: Eren, I'm sorry Carla, I failed you. Forgive me Eren.

 **Then the green dragon comes closer to Mikasa, and gives her a nod.**

 **Mikasa nods back, and goes back to the portal.**

Mikasa: C'mon, c'mon! I can do this! (sound like you're out of breath) I can close it!

 **The portal is still active, and Mikasa's worn out.**

Mikasa: Dammit I gotta close this thing! (Take in some breath.)

 **Then more dragons show up through the portal, and the green dragon takes Mikasa and they haul ass out from the mountain side.**

(Scene 4)

Erwin: Any sign of cadet Mikasa?

Levi: Hardly, she must've been taken by the dragons. Shame, she was good.

Erwin: She was one of your kind, you're not disappointed?

Levi: Sir, we're all gonna die at some point, there's no point in grieving. It's just a way to stall the inevitable.

Erwin: Hmm… Hey Levi look at this, I never seen this kind of dragon, it's green with two tails.

Levi: Really… Hmm, now that's a dragon you don't see every day, and well I'll be damned. It even has that cadet on it's back.

Erwin: Really, Mikasa? Well then, we better go see what that's all about. C'mon!

Levi: Roger.

(Scene 5)

 **Mikasa and The Green dragon fly up to trost**

John: Take this you son of a bitch!

 **John takes a slice of the Green dragon which sends Mikasa tumbling with him on the ground.**

John: Now then you bastard, taste the power of humanity!

Mikasa: John don't!

John: Mikasa, you're alive?

Mikasa: This dragon's with me. He saved my life! Don't kill him.

John: Him?

Mikasa: Yes, I think this is a good dragon.

 **Mikasa ignores John, and tends to heal the green dragons wounds.**

John: Seriously Mikasa, you're gonna heal this damn lizard?

Mikasa: Yes! I won't let this dragon die.

Armin: I'll help you Mikasa!

Mikasa: Armin?

 **Armin begins to help Mikasa heal the dragon**

Armin: hey, after what's been going on, they brought me back in cadet corps.

Mikasa: Good…

Marco: Here lemme help too.

John: Marco, you too?

Marco: I saw her on top of this dragon's head. This might be the last good dragon anywhere.

Armin: I see that you found his scarf.

Mikasa: Yeah.

Armin: Listen I'm sorry Mikasa, I didn't lift a finger to save him. I was too scared to try, it's all my fault.

Mikasa: No Armin, I threw the two of you out there, I was angry, but… I didn't want him to die.

Armin: You know he'd forgive, you no matter what.

Mikasa: …let's just get this dragon healed up.

Marco: We're almost there.

 **Armin and Mikasa managed to fully heal the green dragon**

 **The Green Dragon then snaps his jaws at John**

John: (Growl) You better watch that tongue pal!

Mikasa: Alright stop it both of you! (Breathe in through your nose) Alright, John I'm sorry for bailing on our squad. I really am, but I must say… if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have found where these dragons are coming from.

Armin: What! You actually found where they're coming from?

Mikasa: I'm not sure what it is, but from what I could guess they seem to be coming from-

Erwin: Portals?

Mikasa: Oh Commander Erwin… wait yeah, portals. How'd you know about that?

John: Portals? The Dragons use portals?

Armin: That actually explains a lot.

Erwin: It certainly does.

Mikasa: Wait, you knew about the portals?

Erwin: Yes.

John: You knew this whole time about the dragons? And you never told us!

Erwin: I thought it'd be best not to tell you until we could get a confirmation that portals are still in play with the dragons.

Marco: "STILL" using portals?

Erwin: After the titan incident ended, I saw them depart this world the same way they came into this world. With portals.

Marco: Wow, that's interesting.

Levi: Anyway, Mikasa, how close did you come to this portal? Did you see anymore?

Mikasa Ugh, no, the only portal I found was behind that mountain.

Armin: The tallest mountain here.

Levi: Alright then… Mikasa, could I have a word, alone?

Mikasa: Umm, sure.

 **The green dragon growls in denial.**

Levi: Calm down you overgrown beast, you'll have your muse back soon.

Mikasa: (Sigh in annoyance) don't worry boy, I'll be back. John, make sure our squad keeps him safe.

John: (Breathe through your nose) Yes… mam!

 **Levi, and Mikasa leave the scene**

John: Seriously! Portals?

Erwin: Trust me son, there are many great things in this world that are beyond anyone's understanding. And this is one of them.

(Scene 6)

Levi: Alright… if I were going by the book right now I'd punish you for abandoning your squad, but considering you came back with a good Dragon, and bringing the fact that the dragons are still using portals, so… you get the idea.

Mikasa: You knew too?

Levi: Yeah I knew…. You know it's weird how that green dragon has a particular interest in your safety.

Mikasa: Yeah, he does seem pretty protective.

Levi: Well aside from that odd behavior, I don't believe you answered my first question, how close did you come to the portal?

Mikasa: Pretty close.

Levi: Did it do anything funny? Did it seem to fade, vanish, or break apart?

Mikasa: (mildly shocked) Yeah… it did, I could almost close it if I had more time. How did that even happen?

Levi: Erwin may keep secrets to keep the peace… but me, I tend to keep secrets for my own wellbeing.

Mikasa: Which I assume you're gonna tell me.

Levi: Yes… yes I am. I'm not gonna tell you everything I know, but there is one thing I can tell you that every night elf should know about… Tell me honestly, did your mother or father ever tell you where our people came from? Or how we're so different to other elves? Why they consider us impure, pathetic inferiorities?

Mikasa: Yes… She told us Elves came from another world far from this one, and they hate us because we lost our immortality.

Levi: Do you know how we lost our immortality in the first place?

Mikasa: … No, my mom couldn't remember. Do you?

Levi: Well… after what I've been through in life, I can tell you that the charade the elves cover us in, is a load of bullshit.

Mikasa: So tell me, how did we become who we are now?

Levi: … It all started in the Dark ages. We elves were curious about everything in this world. Then we found something… perhaps too interesting for this world to have. It was a vein zenitheum (Zi-knee-theum), but it wasn't the miracle rock we knew. They took a sample, and once it was in our hands at home, that's when things got messy. It took a good chunk of the elves population, and turned us into who we are now. After that they booted all of our kind out the door, and I think you already know the rest.

Mikasa: I do… so that's what happened.

Levi: Bad times

Mikasa: You know you sounded like you were there, were you?

Levi: … you don't wanna go there.

Mikasa: … fine then, so how is it that I can close these portals?

Levi: it's not just you, all Night elves can. In my opinion, we didn't lose our immortality... We traded it for another gift. A better gift.

Mikasa: To close these portals? How?

Levi: What was in that miracle rock, the zenitheum that created us… It also creates the portals.

Mikasa: …O-okay then. So what do we do?

Levi: Armin is working on that with Petra helping him out. We should have a plan soon.

Mikasa: Good, I'll go help them out.

Levi: Good, now get out… The hell, my head.

(scene 7)

Armin: Alright, so Mikasa says she can close it, and the portal is stationed right here behind this mountain. Hmm, alright then, Petra, what did your scouts find?

Petra: Not much, but they said that there are now dragons guarding the portal, so far there's only two, but it's safe to say there could be more. Because if this dragon here really is on our side, they may take precautions.

Armin: I agree, so assuming we have only the one portal, and two or so dragons guarding it, we'll need to divert the dragons away, or at least take'em out, so Mikasa can seal it off.

Petra: Do you really think Mikasa can pull it off?

Armin: Trust me, she's a tough night elf, there's a reason why she ranked the top in the 104th.

Petra: Okay.

Armin: Alright, alright… okay, here's the plan, we take two groups of Silver claws: one group will take care of one dragon the other group will do the same with their dragons. Our best bet is to take them by surprise so we'll need go from across the mountain here, and once we're all in position here, and here we'll be able to get the drop on them. Once they're both taken care of, there's willing to be more coming in, so then we'll need to form one group, and keep as many dragons at bay as we can.

Petra: Alright… what about Mikasa? She'll need an escort for sure.

Armin: Which is why this green dragon should be enough for her escort. It's best we have as many able bodied soldiers to fend off the dragons as we can. From what I can tell, Mikasa is going to put all her focus on closing that portal.

Petra: And if we don't have enough soldiers for this to be a success?

Armin: … Than may the gods help us all.

(scene 8)

Ymir: Hello Sir, you wanted to see us?

Erwin: Ymir (Yi-meer), Annie, Reiner, Bertolt could you take a seat.

Reiner: Sir.

Bertolt: So what's this about sir.

Erwin: This new dragon, the one that saved our top cadet of the 104th, who is he?

Reiner: Sir what makes you think we would know?

Erwin: Tell me where did you three live before the dragon attacks?

Bertolt: Ugh sir?

Erwin: How did you take the news of all these dargons turning against us?

Reiner: Sir what're you getting at?

Erwin: And most importantly… Why did you join the Cadet corps in the first place?

Annie: Sir! What do you want?

Erwin: I know who you four are. You serve HIM don't you?

 **The four kids are in a quiet shock**

Erwin: Listen, I know you're not enemies, but I would like to know why you're holding this back from us, because trust me, we need your help.

Reiner: We're not here to meddle with your problems.

Erwin: I think it's safe to say you already have meddled… when you were recruited under my command. So as your commanding officer, I suggest you offer us help right now.

Ymir: And what if we say no?

Erwin: Then you can try and kill me… right here, right now. However, if you do so, you may have doomed us all, and upset your master's orders. If you don't kill me, I'll expose all four of you for who you are. Either way I don't think he's one to be displeased with.

Reiner: … here's an alternative we-

Bertolt: No Reiner, if we just up and leave, we will still upset Lord Oreum (Or-um) even if Erwin exposes our secret to the public?

Ymir: Ourum will kill us.

Annie: Even if we do help you, sir, Lord Ourum (Ore-rum) will still be disappointed… but each leads to the same result, so we'll go with whatever seems to hurt the least.

Erwin: And that is?

Reiner: We'll help you, but after this we're gone, call us missing in action once we finish.

Erwin: Fair enough, good luck. But before you go, tell me this… I know you're not here for the green dragon out there, so why did Ourum (Or-um) send you kids?

Bertolt: Sir, we came to keep an eye on Levi.

Erwin: Kids… you know he's a lost cause for all of you.


	3. Chapter 10

Narrator: Moments today, Mikasa was pursued by a dragon until an unlikely ally came to her aid. This green dragon then brought her to the source of where all these dragons come from. Portals, and now the Silver Claws are ready with a plan to seal it shut. Although with garnet slithering through the paladin regiments valuable treasures, something much bigger could be unfolding.

 **(Scene 1)**

Armin: You wanted to see me sir?

Erwin: Yes, I looked over your reports in the cadet corps, and I must say your academic scores are mighty impressive. Exceptional in other words.

Armin: Yessir.

Erwin: You know there are times where people grow desperate. Personally, I think this isn't a desperate move at all. I know I'm making the right choice here.

Armin: What're you talking about sir?

Erwin: Armin Arlert, you may still be in the cadet corps, but as of right now, I welcome you to the Silver Claws as our new Tactician.

Armin: What, me, the tactician? Really, I ugh (sound like you're in shock) Why me?

Erwin: Because there's no better man for the job.

Armin: Okay, okay. Well… me and petra actually did come up with a plan. It's risky, but it'll work.

Erwin: Then add this to the plan, I've brought you an ace in the hole to help.

Armin: What do you mean sir?

Erwin: You kids can come in… Armin, I believe you've already met these 4 cadets.

Armin: Yeah I met them, hey Annie… What can they offer in this plan?

Erwin: These four cadets are not what they seem.

Armin: What're you talking about?

Ymir: Armin, me and the four of us are what we call Dragon Shifters.

Armin: Dragon Shifters?

Annie: Yeah, we're a…

Erwin: Annie, being dragon shifters is all he needs to know right now. Let's just focus on the plan. Details will come later.

Armin: Okay?... so we have four other dragons by our side is that what I'm hearing?

Reiner: Basically.

Armin: Okay… ugh… well, is there a catch to all of this?

Bertolt: Yes, once the portal closes, we're leaving, consider us KIA, or MIA, whichever works.

Armin: Alright… ugh, maybe we could say you guys fled the battle in fear, or you got eaten by the dragons.

Reiner: That seems to work.

Annie: So yeah, we'll consider ourselves eaten, sounds like a clean getaway.

Armin: So with four more dragons on our side, this just made things much eaiser. Very much easier

Erwin: Excellent, Armin as our new Tactician, we await your plan.

Armin: Thank you sir, so here's what we came up with.

 **(Scene 2)**

 **The dragon lands beside Mikasa at the park**

Mikasa: Could you try a more discreet landing… (Soft sigh) You know, actually… it feels good to have you around. I never thought I'd…

 _Mikasa: I trusted you… I believed in you_

 _Mikasa: it's all your fault, All your fault!_

 _Mikasa: My family died 4 years ago, by you, you murderer._

Mikasa: (shiver) Eren. (breathe) You know I use to have a friend, his name was Eren. In fact he was the reason why you found me there up in the woods today. Yesterday, I found out about this secret he's been keeping from me. He's hid this from me for years, and… I left him for that. I abandoned him, and now he's dead. I was angry with him, that's all, but he didn't deserve to die. (breathe out) Look I don't know if you understand me, but just talking about this to you does make me feel a bit better... It's gonna be a long road for me, I'll be living with this guilt for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry Eren. I never should've left you.

(Scene 3)

Armin: Alright is everyone clear on the plan?

Griffin: Right as rain Armin.

Jen: Yeah, but the energy cores will deplete by the time we make it to the mountains.

Armin: Which is why we'll be getting over there the old fashioned way.

Griffin: we're going on horseback aren't we?

Armin: Yep.

Griffin: Son of a bitch, I'm not good with horses. They hate my fuckin guts.

Jen: It was just that one time.

Griffin: That one time almost cost me m'finger!

Jen: I was just trying to help you out.

Griffin: You can help me most by letting me work in my shop than having me cover the stables next time.

Jen: Got it bro. You should inform the rest of the S.C.'s.

Griffin: Don't have to tell me twice.

Armin: S.C.'s?

Jen: It's a nickname I made for the Silver Claw's. It's an acronym.

Armin: I like that, we should use that more often. So aside from that, I guess Griffin can hold the fort here. We'll be leaving the safety of Trost to the Paladin Regiment, and a handful of other… S.C.'s.

Jen: Sounds about right, by the way how's Mikasa holding up?

Armin: She's fine, but it'll take her some time to get over all this.

Jen: The operation or Eren?

Armin: Eren Jen, Eren.

Jen: You know I get it, Mikasa's relationship with Eren. Almost like me and griffin, except we really are siblings compared to those two.

Armin: Eren and Mikasa really did have a deep bond. I just hope Mikasa can survive all this.

Jen: She will Armin. So are we ready to deploy?

Armin: We're ready. Let's gear up.

 **(Scene 3)**

Annie: Armin.

Reiner: Hey buddy

Bertolt: Everything ready?

Armin: we got the two teams gearing up for battle. What about you, you guys ready?

Ymir: As we'll ever be. So… Armin, I don't expect to see you or any of the cadets again, so… could you do me a favor.

Armin: Name it.

Ymir: Tell Krista…. Tell krista to stay strong, and don't make too many friends, it'll just make her weaker.

Armin: … Yeah… Sure. Anyone else?

Annie: Yeah… I'll admit, you're not that strong, but you got guts. I hope this won't happen, but if it does; if you're ever in danger, I'll be there to bail you out. You have what it takes to survive this, but I'll help if I have to.

Armin: Thanks… (hmph)

Annie: What?

Armin: I always wondered what the difference was between elves, and Night elves, but after meeting the you, I don't really see any difference.

Annie: There really isn't a difference, but please don't compare me to Mikasa.

Armin: You know It's funny really, my grandfather may be a dwarf, and I'm Alvi, but… we always got along as if we were the same. Maybe the elves and Night elves could do the same.

Annie: I doubt it.

Reiner: Armin, I may not have given you much attention as… Eren, but I considered you a good friend

Bertolt: I agree. The Silver Claws are lucky to have you as their Tactician

Armin: Speaking of which, you guys remember your part of the plan?

Bertolt: Yeah, we follow behind and we'll back you up any way we can.

Armin: Good… actually before we dismiss, do any of you have an idea on who that green dragon is?

Annie: Ugh well…

Ymir: We have an idea, but we're not completely sure if it's who we think.

Armin: What's the idea? Who do you think it is?

Reiner: With respect we'd like to keep that to ourselves.

Armin: Of course, well we better get going. My advice, you might wanna get a head start over to the portal.

Ymir: Don't worry Armin, we'll be there.

Armin: Good, I'll see you guys later.

 **(Scene 4)**

John: So this is it?

Marco: We're in charge of the safety of trost?

Sasha: Along with the Paladin Regiment on our side.

Hanji: Right well, perfect. Oh and Krista and Connie will be filling in for your missing squad members. Which leaves you in charge John.

John: Right.

Hanji: Something wrong John? You seem down.

John: No it's okay, I'll keep my division in check.

Hanji: Alright then. Well until I get back, tootles! I can't wait to see what those dragons are made of. (Coo) I'm excited!

John: My Gods she's crazy.

Marco: Yes, very crazy indeed. Now why're you really upset?

John: Mikasa's going out there to the portal, and I'm stuck here guarding this damn city.

Marco: Okay then.

John: I should be there, by her side, guarding her with my life. I can't take being treated like a weak guard.

Sasha: Which is what the Imperials are.

John: Shut up Sasha, I'm not in the mood to hear that.

Sasha: Sorry, well it's the truth.

John: Fine, I'm just gonna go this way, and not listen to you.

 **(scene 4.2)**

Marco: Hang on wait.

John: Not right now, Marco, I need some time alone.

Marco: (sigh) fine.

Paladin guard: Hey Silver Claw!

Marco: Hey what's going on?

Paladin guard: Something's happened at our vault, one of the guards are dead, the other is wounded, you have to help me.

Marco: Ugh umm ugh alright I'm coming.

 **(Scene 5)**

John: At this rate, I'll never join the imperials, I should be showing them what I can do, out there fighting dragons.

Garnet: Do you really think they'd care?

John: Wha! Who's there!

Garnet: I must say John you've caught my interest.

John: Who are you, and how do you know my name?

Garnet: Oh my, where are my manners? My name... is Garnet Luvon. I suppose you've heard of me?

John: … No, not really.

Garnet: Well, shame, no matter, you'll know me soon.

John: And yet you know my name?

Garnet: John, I've known you since the day you were born.

John: …Bullshit

Garnet: No, I remember watching little John grow up in the snowy village of Snow-Born. Alone with his mother, and no hint of his father. Little John always was a target for bullying, the only comfort he had was in his artwork.

John: You don't know me at all!

Garnet: His most cherished piece of work was of a young night elf, with beautiful dark eyes, and dark hair with bangs that hang over her face. You I must say you've fallen for quite an interesting night elf. What's her name?

John: You shut your mouth.

Garnet: Tell me, with that… Jaeger kid gone, and out of the picture, do you plan on making a move on her?

John: SHUT! YOUR! MOUTH! (Say it like you're nervously angry)

Garnet: Oh c'mon John, tell me, what're you gonna do with Mikasa now that she's… up for grabs?

John: I can't, it's too soon for me to do anything with her. She's still dealing with the loss of that bastard Eren.

Garnet: Well then, you might as well try anyway, because at this point… she's not gonna last long.

John: What?

Garnet: Ever since the dragons came back to this world, everyone here has already been branded for death.

John: Wha… why… why're you telling me all this?

Garnet: Because you just might have a chance at surviving with everything that's about to come.

John: What's coming?

Garnet: You can come with me and find out, or you can stay and die with everyone else in the town.

John: You're not even worth my time.

Garnet: So what're you gonna do arrest me? Not likely. You know at this point, I'd kill you right now if I wanted to, but I got big plans for you in the days to come, so I'll see you later, very later.

 **Garnet fades waway**

 **(Scene 6)**

Hanji: We're ready to go sir, we await your command.

Erwin: Everyone, with what we've learned today; with the portals, and this allied dragon. We are ready to earn our first victory against the Dragons. Everyone… TO THE MOUNTAIN!

Narrator: As our Silver Claws race to the portal, Mikasa remained in the air astride on the top of her dragon… Erwin, and Armin's secret weapon of Dragon shifters are right now in place, waiting to make their move. Once the soldiers have secured the portal, all hopes hang over the shoulders of Mikasa Ackerman to close the portal. May the Gods be in their favor. Or shall I say, may the Gods be in HER favor.

Erwin: Alright everyone, target in sight. Everyone switch to your sky-frames.

Jen: We have Dragons on the way, we'll act as the bait!

Petra: We have more dragon's incoming.

Mikasa: Stick to the plan, focus on the portal. C'mon boy, get me closer to that thing!

Levi: Hanji, I'll take these three dragons over here, see to the others.

Hanji: Roger that, happy hunting.

Levi: Whatever.

Levi: Seriously, that's all you could give me, I've dealt with worse.

?: Levi!

Levi: What?

?: Levi, it's me!

Levi: Save it for later, I have to focus right now.

Levi: Alright, which of you lizards are next?

Jen: Erwin: there's too many, we have to fall back!

Erwin: No, hold off for just a little longer

Jen: But we're losing!

(Dragon roars)

Jen: Wait… is that?

(A blue, red, and yellow dragon arrive to help.)

Erwin: Forward! For Yggdrasil!

?: Levi… I am… still… here.

Petra: Levi, are you okay?

Levi: Yeah, just focus on getting a path clear for Mikasa and her dragon!

Petra: Got it sir.

Mikasa: Alright the path is clear, let's get to the portal.

Jen: Sir, they're relentless, they're not giving up.

Erwin: And neither are we! C'mon!

Jen: Sir, even with these new dragons we still need more arms, how're we-

Orc 1: AAAAAHAHHHHHAHAHAHH

Jen: What the?

Groth: Hello young Alvi, we are here under nature's calling!

Jen: Ugh okay then, c'mon!

Orgath: TO ARMS MY BROTHERS!

Mikasa: C'mon, we're almost there, I almost got the portal down. Just (Sound like your struggling)

Mikasa: I did it, the portal's closed! AHAHA!

Mikasa: By the Gods!

Erwin: Everyone clear, the portal's gonna blow!

 **(Scene 7)**

Sasha: You alright John?

John: Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I found something-

John: What in Obsidia was that?

Sasha: Look the mountain?

John: Damn, it's must've been blasted hard just now.

Connie: Hey what's up?

John: I think Mikasa closed the portal.

Sasha: Shouldn't there be some signal that the mission was a success?

John: I think so

Connie: What do you think happened?

John: I don't know… Say Where's Marco?

Connie: Haven't seen him since the Silver Claws left.

(Scene 8)

Marco: Alright are you good now?

Paladin 1: Yeah, I'm fine… Oh my gods!

Marco: What's wrong?

Paladin 1: I gave up the vault for my life… Please forgive me great divines!

Paladin Guard: Rookie, it's okay, if my life were on the line, I'd give up too.

Paladin 1: really? But all my training, all my commitment will be in question.

Paladin Guard: Son, you may be a paladin till the day you die, but your human too, don't worry, it's gonna be okay.

Marco: He's right, what's your name anyway?

Paladin 1: My name is James. What's yours?

Marco: Names Marco, c'mon get up. Your comrade here will take you to get treatment, it's okay.

James: Alright then, I owe you my life.

Marco: It's okay, just go.

Garnet: You always had a kind heart, Marco.

Marco: Who're you?

Garnet: My name is Garnet, and you're a friend of John's, am I right?

Marco: Ugh… yes.

Garnet: Well then, I finally found something good.

Marco: come again… Garnet?

Garnet: You see, I need John for something big coming ahead, and he can't do that without leverage.

Marco: What kind of leverage?

Garnet: The one you have no say in.

Marco: What?

 **Garnet knocks out Marco**

(scene 9)

Jen: Anyone hurt? Everyone okay?

Erwin: I'm here

Petra: Sir

Levi: Like you can kill me.

Hanji: Look at all these dragon corpses!

Jen: I'll go do a head count.

Petra: those dragons are falling back to Trost, we must-

Levi: Calm down Petra. They're not going to take trost.

Petra: How do you know that?

Levi: I don't know… if they weren't on our side they wouldn't have helped us close off that portal

Petra: Wait, where's Mikasa?

Mikasa: I'm here, where's the… OH MY GODS.

Mikasa: Okay hold on you're gonna be okay

Mikasa: Please don't die, I won't lose anymore of my friends, not again.

MIkasa: (You see Eren fade in through the ashy sparks, think of that moment in episode 8 where Mikasa saw Eren in the Titan body.) Eren? Eren! Is it really you? (cue the heartbeat) (Start sounding teary eyed, and then just let all of your emotions out! Cry hard as if you mean it!)

Erwin: I can't express it enough, but… thanks for the assist, Sun Hawks.

Groth: Your words are enough gratitude elf.

Erwin: If so, then please, help us gather the survivors.

Groth: Of course.

Orgath: Hey, it's that little Night elf again.

Mikasa: Someone help me, he needs help!

Orgath: Fear not!

Mikasa: Orgath? Help me, it's Eren!

Orgath: Move, lemme see him. Hmmm… He's still alive, but barely. He seems to be in a coma, he needs real treatment.

Mikasa: Oh my Gods, Eren.

Orgath: C'mon, we need to find shelter.

 **(Scene 10)**

John: Open the gate, we have survivors coming!

Armin: Hey Levi, did it work?

Levi: It did more than just work, we lost that green dragon, but theirs is more good news than bad though.

Armin: What, I don't get it.

Levi: Check the carriage, coming in, the one where Mikasa won't move from.

Armin: Ok?

Armin: Mikasa? Where are you!

Armin: Oh there you are, what's going- (gasp) Eren?

Mikasa: You said he died.

Armin: I… I… I saw it all, how did? Eren… what happened to you?

* * *

 **(Scene 11 Eren's dream)**

Eren: Hello? Where am i?

Carla: Let go Eren.

Eren: Who's there?

Carla: Stop fighting Eren?

Eren: What… mom?


	4. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eren: Hello? Where am i?

Carla: Let go Eren.

Eren: Who's there?

Carla: Stop fighting Eren.

Eren: What… mom?

Carla: Live your life, son.

(Scene)

After the portal has been sealed, the silver claws escorted the unconscious Eren Jaeger to a private room for medical treatment. Mikasa never left his side.

Soon words will spread as fast as the wind, and stories will be told of a young soldier emerging from the bones of a dragon after saving an entire city. Hope will rise again, knowing that there are still good dragons in this world.

But the knowledge of these past events will also spread to the people across the world, and the forces of evil, and one way or another, the world will find itself in balance.

Jen: Alright Mikasa, help get him on the bed.

Mikasa: Right.

Jen: Gently, gently.

Mikasa: I gotcha.

Jen: Great, now all that's left for him is to rest.

Mikasa: Is he gonna be alright?

Jen: I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that he's not in a deep coma, my guess…. He'll be out for at least the rest of the day, and probably most of tomorrow.

Mikasa: Okay… (sad sigh).

Jen: Hmm… You know, we could use a guard to watch over him in case anything happens I think the cadet who ranked first in the 104th should be more than enough to keep him safe.

Mikasa: Thank you Jen, I'll keep him safe, I promise.

Jen: From what I've seen, I don't think you need to promise me anything for Eren's sake.

Mikasa: (Light chuckle) Yeah, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight.

Jen: Actually, what DID happen?

Mikasa: What do you mean?

Jen: Why did Eren quit in the first place?

Mikasa: … (Sad sigh) He quit because he thought it'd make me happy. Last night after the graduation party we… well I won't go in detail, but I found out that… Actually I'm gonna have to start from the beginning.

Jen: Don't go in complete detail. Just give me the facts.

MIkasa: Okay then… So you already know about what happened to my parents' right?

Jen: Yeah Griffin told me from your background report.

Mikasa: (Deep breath) I found out that Eren... Eren told those killers where I lived.

Jen: He did?

Mikasa: They told him they were salesmen

Jen: Well… I'm sorry to hear that.

Mikasa: Yeah… Y-you know you should umm. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone with him- I MEAN… actually yeah, alone, If you don't mind.

Jen: I know what you mean Mikasa, I'll leave you be.

 **Jen is about to leave till she remembered something.**

Jen: Oh wait, your orc friends wanted me to give you these.

Mikasa: Earrings?

Jen: To be honest I don't know what they're for, but they said it'll help and knowing your kinds relationship with theirs, I'm sure you can trust them.

Mikasa: If the orcs say this'll help then I believe them.

Jen: Right bye Mikasa.

Mikasa: Bye.

 **Jen leaves the room**

Mikasa: So… what can these earrings do to help me?

 **Mikasa puts on the earrings.**

Morgawl: Wake up Eren!

Mikasa: Who said that? Morgawl!

Morgawl: Mikasa, did you just… you can hear me?

Mikasa: Yeah, h-how am I? How's this possible?

Morgawl: I think it's those earrings.

Mikasa: I guess… and since you're the only company I have right now, would it… You know? Would it be okay if we talk?

Morgawl: Well… I'll admit it's weird to be talking to someone besides Eren.

Mikasa: And it's also weird to talk to a voice that only Eren can hear.

Morgawl: fair enough, and I'm not complaining. So what do you want to talk about?

Mikasa: What happened to him?

Morgawl: (Sigh) Get comfortable then, cause this'll take a while

(Scene 2)

 **Eren's body dangles over the dragons tail.**

Morgawl: Eren Wake up! It won't end like this!

Milinus: Morgawl.

Morgawl: That voice… is that?

Milinus: Morgawl! Heed my call!

Morgawl: YOU!

Milinus: Peace my soldier, peace.

Morgawl: Soldier? I AM NOT YOUR SOLDIER!

Milinus: Yes you are Morgawl. You may not remember but you most certainly are OUR soldier.

Morgawl: What're you talking about? OUR soldier, you're the only one here.

Milinus: I represent all four of the Gods and Goddesses of this world. You may not realize it yet, but you and Eren will play a crucial role in the development of this world, but right now your vessel needs help.

Morgawl: My vessel? You mean Eren?

Milinus: Yes, this boy is what's keeping you alive, and we cannot have him dead.

Morgawl: You're talking like he's MY property.

Milinus: Well he's not really, you see you two need each other, if he were to leave you, or if you were to leave him, both of you will die.

Morgawl: You know who I am don't you? Is that why you came to see us that night?

Milinus: Yes Morgawl, when I found you near one of my shrines, I had to come see you.

Morgawl: So tell me then. All I've ever known was the life Eren lead, right when he was just a baby to the age he is now. All I could do was watch him live, and talk to him. When he was old enough I taught him how to hunt.

Milinus: Ask yourself Morgawl, have you ever wondered who you ever were before Eren?

Morgawl: Not since I learned my name.

Milinus: Well then, my soldier, given the situation, you deserve to know who you are… your name is… Morgawl The Hunter Dragon

Morgawl: The Hunter Dragon? I'm a dragon?

Milinus: Yes Morgawl, and I can tell you right now, you can save Eren, and yourself.

Morgawl: How?

Milinus: Deep down, inside your own soul you must find the power to awaken your true form, once then you and Eren shall become one.

Morgawl: Wait, if I'm supposed to be a dragon how come I can't remember?

Milinus: What you are is all I can give you. What you've done isn't something I can share. Just save Eren, and yourself. I have to go now, but I'll be watching you. May the prayers in my name give you strength.

Morgawl: Okay then… Eren, if you can hear me, I just want you to know… I'm not sure if this'll hurt or not? (Scream)

Eren/Morgawl: What's happened to me...? This power…? It feels… I feel… Powerful!

 **Eren notices the 2 dragons**

Eren/Morgawl: I'll take… you all on… I'll hunt you down! Every last one!

 **Eren takes out both dragons with his two tails by squeezing their necks.**

Eren/Morgawl: More! MORE! I WANT… MORE TROPHIES! Kill! KILL!

Mikasa: (Sob) Eren, please I can't do this without you, help me! Help me please!

Eren/Morgawl: Mikasa? No! I won't let them hurt you!

(Scene 3)

Mikasa: (Whisper) My Gods!

Morgawl: Yeah, who would've thought I was a dragon, hiding in this boy's head.

Mikasa: who are you hiding from?

Morgawl: I don't know, Milinus wouldn't tell me, but I'm sure we'll find out soon

 **Mikasa takes Eren's hand.**

Mikasa: So what about Eren? Is he gonna be okay?

Morgawl: I can't pull him out, he's too deep in his subconscious. If he's gonna make it back alive, he'll have to do it on his own.

Mikasa: Eren, please come back.

(Scene 4)

John: So… that dragon was Eren?

Griffin: Apparently, he's resting right now, hopefully we'll be able to get some info from that noggin of his. I mean, c'mon! A human dragon, whould'a thought?

John: I don't know Griffin. This whole worlds getting crazier by the day.

Griffin: Well I better see to the cities damages with the Paladins. C'ya later boyo.

John: Bye sir.

Garnet: Well then, we're finally alone.

John: What do you want now?

Garnet: Well that's a rude greeting.

John: So what's it to you?

Garnet: Well, I'm being nice to you… so I would very much like an apology.

John: Then tell me why you keep following me, and maybe I'll give you one.

Garnet: Cause your important to me that's all. So do I get my apology?

John: No

Garnet: Well then, moving on then… You know, I overheard about this Eren Jaeger boy being this green dragon. Is that true?

John: So.

Garnet: I think I'll go pay him a visit. Mess with that little head of his.

John: Why would you do that? He's being guarded.

Garnet: Of course he is, I can work around that.

John: Okay! I don't know what you're talking about anymore, but whatever it is don't expect my help.

Garnet: Well don't worry about me, besides I have a different job for you.

John: And you seriously think I'm gonna work for you? You're more stupid than I thought.

Garnet: Perhaps your right, either way I have leverage, so you have to work for me.

John: What do you mean?

Garnet: Oh what was his name? What was your best friend's name?

John: Marco? You took Marco!

Garnet: Yep Marco, that's his name… so if you wanna see him alive or at least close to alive, you should probably go see to my job.

John: (GRR) What do you want me to do?

Garnet: Well for starters, an apology for snapping at me

John: … I'm sorry.

Garnet: Thank you, now then… I have a contact in Snow-Born, your home town, and he'll be waiting for you over there. I need you to give him this.

John: A skull?

Garnet: Yes, just give it to him and he'll know what to do with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to.

John: Bitch.

(Scene 4)

Eren: Hello? Where am I?

Carla: Eren, my son, you're home.

Eren: Mom? H-how? (pause) You can't be here?

Carla: I know, but I had to come back to see you, to warn you.

Eren: Warn me about what?

Carla: What you're doing, it's not right, you have to stop. Stop fighting for my memory, and just live, please, for me.

Eren: But how are you here?

Carla: I can't tell you that.

Eren: Then who can?

Milinus: I can

Eren: Milinus?

Milinus: Hello Eren.

Eren: Haven't you degraded me enough already?

MIlinus: If you're referring to the last time I saw you, I am personally sorry for what happened between you and Mikasa, but I am not ashamed for exposing the truth.

Eren: What do you want?

Milinus: We're here to send you back to the living world, your time is not yet here. We need you to- Huh? Wait!

Eren: What?

Milinus: Someone, there's somebody else here, she's interfering with the connection.

Eren: Who's she?

Milinus: Eren, whatever happens don't let up! Trust your-

Garnet: Ahh That's better, no need for those selfish bitches.

Eren: Who are you?

Garnet: You know, that's what people always ask me when they first meet me.

Eren: Well what do you want me to say?

Garnet: A simple hello would be a nice change.

Eren: Ugh… hello? Now who are you?

Garnet: Don't worry, you'll be too dead to know. Just like your father.

Eren: My father? He's DEAD!

Garnet: Yep, the night after your town was destroyed, I snapped his neck with the tip of my fingers…

Eren: Why!

Garnet: It's quite simple really, he cured my plague… it took me years to get the formula right. I had so many plans for it too. It was too soon.

Eren: I always thought he abandoned me. This whole time, he's been dead?

Garnet: Yep. It felt nice to hear his little neck snap. It felt… good… How does that make you feel?

Eren: (Get an angry growl) I'm GONNA KILL YOU!

 **Eren charges for Garnet, but she halts his movements.**

Eren: (Sound like your struggling to get out.) I can't move!

Garnet: You can keep struggling all you want, but it's not gonna work. (sigh) Alright Eren listen, with what's going on right now, I'd kill your right now, but you know what? I'd rather torment you first, so let's have some fun.

Eren: What, what're you doing?

Garnet: I sense a lot of guilt inside you Eren. Let's see what I can do with that. Oooh, the Ackerman family.

Eren: Where are we?

 _ **Mikasa: Hey mom, what are we having for lunch?**_

 _ **Mother: We're having mashed potatoes, and roast duck.**_

 _ **Mikasa: Ooh my favorite.**_

Eren: This is MIkasa's old home, back when she use to live here with her parents

 _ **Father: Say that Jaeger kid is supposed to be visiting, right? If so I'm setting another plate.**_

 _ **Mother: Okay dear.**_

Eren: Wait a minute, is this? This is it!

Garnet: That's right, we're about to see it all unfold.

 _ **SOUND: Knock Knock Knock**_

 _ **Father: Oh speak of the Gods, here he is.**_

Eren: No… Mr. Ackerman don't open the door!

 _ **SOUND: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

 _ **Father: Coming.**_

Eren: I'm begging you don't do it!

 _ **Sound: Knock knock knock**_

 _ **Father: We were just talking about you Eren-**_

 _ **Father: Ooh ugh huh**_

 _ **Mikasa and Mother: Huh.**_

 _ **Human thug 1: Sorry are we disturbing something?**_

Eren: (Whisper in shock) No, no.

 _ **Human thug 2: Now you two stay put unless you want your skull split open.**_

 _ **Mother: (Shout) AAAHH!**_

 _ **Human Thug 2: What the Hell?**_

 _ **Mother: (Distress) Mikasa run!**_

 _ **Mikasa: I- uh what?**_

 _ **Mother: Run Mikasa, don't look back!**_

 _ **Mikasa: But mom, dad?**_

 _ **Human Thug 2: You bitch, screw this yer not worth it!**_

 _ **Mikasa (out of breath, scared, and shocked): No no no no.**_

 _ **Human thug 1: You Asshole, you were supposed to only kill the father.**_

 _ **Human Thug 2: I know but this bitch was gonna gouge me with that knife. I can't just take that.**_

 _ **Human thug 1: Oh to Oblivion with your excuses, just bag the kid!**_

 _ **Human Thug 2: Whatever.**_

 _ **Mikasa: No get away from me!**_

 _ **Human Thug 3: Hey now, behave yourself. Or we'll have to get rough.**_

Eren: You bastard get away from her!

 _ **Eren's punch goes right through the Thug like a ghost.**_

Garnet: Did you really think that was gonna do anything? Pathetic Eren… You know after some more digging I found out about yesterday.

Eren: No you didn't!

Garnet: I have to say Eren, these crooks here may have killed Mikasa's parents, but I think it's safe to say their blood is on your hands. You aimed their knives straight to their hearts.

Eren: No! I made amends to that day. I've done nothing but make amends to all of that.

Garnet: And when she found out, did she forgive you? Let's see for ourselves.

 _ **Milinus: Hmm, I see something in you Eren… something you're trying to hide. Something you're hiding from Mikasa.**_

 _ **Mikasa: What?**_

 _ **Eren: No I'm not.**_

 _ **Milinus: Yes you are.**_

 _ **Eren: I'm not hiding anything!**_

 _ **Milinus: You're lying Eren, I see something shameful in you, some sort of guilt… about Mikasa's parents**_

 _ **Mikasa: What?**_

 _ **Eren: … I…. I… I didn't know**_

 _ **Milinus: Don't tell this to me, tell her of your part in what really happened the day her parents died.**_

 _ **Mikasa: WHAT!?**_

 _ **Eren: Mikasa, the day before your parents were killed, they came to see me. They told me they were salesmen, and… and I told them where you lived.**_

 _ **Mikasa: No.**_

 _ **Eren: I'm sorry**_

 _ **Mikasa: No, I don't believe it.**_

 _ **Milinus: It's the truth Mikasa, I see past the lies in everyone, and you know this to be true. How else could those people have found your home?**_

 _ **Eren: Mikasa I…**_

 _ **Mikasa: I trusted you… I believed in you**_

 _ **Eren: Mikasa, please**_

 _ **Eren: I'm sorr-**_

 _ **Mikasa then kicks Eren while he's on the ground**_

 _ **Mikasa: it's all your fault, All your fault!**_

 _ **Mikasa: How could you do this to me?**_

 _ **Eren: Mi-Mikasa, I'm still on your side, I'm your family**_

 _ **Mikasa: No.**_

 _ **Mikasa: My family died 4 years ago, by you, you murderer.**_

Garnet: Wow, you see this is why I never rely on the Gods, or even looked up to them in the first place. Complete bastards in my opinion.

Eren: What are you trying to do to me?

Garnet: Before I answer that question, I have a question for you: Do you think I'm I the bad guy here?

Eren: …

Garnet: Nothing? How rude, (sigh) Well, I think I can guess the answer for you. You think I am the bad guy here. Well I hate to break it to you Eren, but it's not true. Mikasa's the bad guy. She's the one who abandoned you in the first place.

Eren: No. NO SHE'S NOT!

Garnet: If she didn't abandon you in the first place, you wouldn't be here.

Eren: I'm here because I left, nothing else. (Growl "She's innocent")

Garnet: Well, to answer your question from before… I'm just trying to show you the truth, and I know the best way ever. (Snap your fingers)

 **A snap of Garnet's fingers, and Mikasa appears out of the darkness.**

Mikasa: You killed them!

Eren: What? MIkasa? No please!

Mikasa: You killed them!

Mikasa Murderer!

Mikasa: Liar!

Mikasa: Traitor!

Eren: No Mikasa, I'm your friend.

Garnet: We all know this is going to hurt Eren, but you have to face facts. You deserve this. Get him!

 **Mikasa beats the crap out of Eren.**

Garnet: Oh Eren, haven't you realized the truth by now. You should know by now… This whole thing is all your fault.

 **Mikasa stops so that Garnet can speak clearly.**

Eren: This isn't real.

Garnet: Well neither are you. You know I can see right through you. The life you've lead, the friends you've made, it's all a façade to hide the inescapable truth. You Are Nothing.

Eren: (whisper, and whimper) My Gods… Your right, everything is all my fault. Everything that's happened has been on me… I don't deserve to live anymore.

Carla: That's not true!

Eren: Mom?

 **They're back in the Jaeger household.**

Carla: Sorry for leaving you Eren… And as for you! Get out of my sight, and let go of my son.

Garnet: What're you gonna do about it, you're just a simple minded soul.

Carla: Your right, I am, but she isn't.

?: Begone vile witch!

 **Garnet's connection is gone, and she vanishes.**

Eren: is it over?

Carla: Yes son, it is.

Eren: Gods help me.

?: I will gladly help you, my child.

Carla: Ahem.

?: I mean, my friend.

Eren: Mikasa, is that you?

?: No Eren… I am the Goddess of Nature and the Afterlife, I am Perciel.

Eren: Then why do you look like Mikasa?

Perciel: I thought having a familiar face to you would help. I'm not really comfortable showing you my true self. Please, I hope you don't mind.

Eren: (Sigh) Yeah sure it's fine.

Perciel: Okay, thank you very much Eren.

Carla: Anyway son, as I was saying before, please stop fighting for me. I may be dead, but I'm not suffering, I'm at peace. Please stop fighting like this.

Eren: How?

Carla: You need to remind yourself what it's like to live.

Eren: But every reason I had to live for is gone, I don't even know how to live right now.

Carla: Don't say that, you do have a reason to live again. Eren, do you see the light behind me?

Eren: Yes. What is it?

Perciel: Not even Milinus can tell, only you can find out once you cross it. Once you pass it, you will find your reason to live. After that you'll find your way home.

Eren: Mom, could you walk with me?

Carla: Of course son.

 **Eren and Carla walk towards the light**

Eren: That woman… she said she killed dad… is that true?

Carla: … I'm afraid so son… your father is with me.

Eren: Where is he then? Why is just you? What about Mikasa's parents?

Carla: Perciel could only bring one person with her. I'm sorry son.

Eren: That's okay, mom… I'm glad to see you again though.

Carla: Me too Eren, of course your father says hi, as well as Mikasa's parents.

Eren: (Stutter in shock) Do Mikasa's parents even… know? About what happened?

Carla: yes… they know… but don't worry, they're not mad at you. You've been taking good care of Mikasa, so they forgive you.

Eren: More like we've been taking care of each other.

Carla: Well I did ask her for you two to look after one another.

Eren: Well, good to know.

Carla: Oh and they were hoping you'd tell Mikasa they said hi.

Eren: Uggh… sure.

Carla: Well… This is as far as I can go. The rest is up to you.

Eren: But how-

Carla: No buts Eren, I can't go any further, my place is here.

Eren: (sigh) I'm gonna miss you.

Carla: I'll miss you too… hmm.

Eren: What is it?

Carla: Eren, my son, I am amazed of the wonderful man that you are becoming, and it makes me so proud to just be your mother.

Eren: Really?

Carla: I mean it.

Eren: I love you mom.

Carla: I love you too, now get going, Mikasa needs you.

Eren: Alright…

 **Eren crosses the light, and finds himself somewhere else.**

Eren: Where am I? Wait, I know this place.

Mikasa: Hey Eren. Good to see you again.

Eren: Mikasa?

Mikasa: Hey c'mon Eren it's your turn to play. C'mon sit down.

Eren: Ugh, okay.

Mikasa: Now then, my turn…. Hah I win.

Eren: (Light chuckle) Oh you are definitely cheating at this.

Mikasa: I've just been playing this longer than you have.

Eren: Hmph yeah, you have been… You know it's getting dark, we should probably get you home.

Mikasa: Okay, could you take me?

Eren: Of course.

Mikasa: Is there something on your mind Eren?

Eren: Umm, yes there is actually. To be honest, I've… I've been feeling this great weight of guilt in myself, and… There are times I feel like it's all my fault. I feel like everything that's happened to you has been because of me; the death of your parents, my own mother, the woman you've become, and all the pain I give you. And I just want to say sorry… for everything that I've done. I'm so sorry.

Mikasa: Eren… You don't have to forgive me, I'm just glad to have such a great friend like you. You're always gonna be my best friend. No matter what happens to me or you, I'll always think of you as one of the most important people in my life.

Eren: You will?

Mikasa: Of course I will, and besides, I forgive you for what happened. I'll always forgive you.

Eren: Really?

Mikasa: Yes… so how does it feel to have all that weight off your shoulders?

Eren: It feels… great, I feel a lot better.

Mikasa: Good, now with that in mind, it's time you finally wake up.

Eren: What? Wake up?

MIkasa: You've been in a coma this whole time, and now that you know how to live again, you're ready to leave this place.

Eren: And, how do I do that?

MIkasa: An old friend of yours is on the way.

Eren: What? Who?

Morgawl: EREN!

Eren: M-Morgawl?

Morgawl: C'mon Eren, it's time to wake up.

Eren: Okay.

Mikasa: Bye Eren. Take care.

Eren: Where're we going Morgawl?

Morgawl: We're going to see an old friend.

 **Eren finally wakes up.**

Mikasa: Eren!

Eren: (Heavy breathing) Mikasa.

Mikasa: I thought I lost you.

Eren: Don't worry… (Breathe) your parents say hi.


	5. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(scene 1)

Erwin: Pardon me Levi, but I need to step outside of the city for a while.

Levi: Well don't sugar coat it… I assume your gonna go see our mutual friend.

Erwin: Yes I am. If he's going to send spies into my army, then I must know why,

Levi: So how are you even gonna find him might I ask?

Erwin: Don't worry, I already know where he is.

Levi: I was hoping you wouldn't say that… Alright fine, so lemme guess I'm in command until you get back?

Erwin: More or less, make sure that Armin is in the loop too. As our new tactician he needs to be aware of every detail.

Levi: Fine. Get outta here.

Erwin: (sigh) … tell me something?

Levi: What?

Erwin: Is your old friend waking up?

Levi: … Yes, he is.

Erwin: Thought so.

 **Erwin closes the door**

?: He's certainly interesting if I may ask. I'm looking forward to coming back.

Levi: First you need to regain your strength… Durzar.

(scene)

Armin: (Sound like you're in a hurry) Hey Jen, I heard Eren's awake now?

Jen: Yeah he's up and at'em upstairs.

Armin: Thanks!

 **Armin rushes upstairs to find his old friend.**

Armin: Eren.

Eren: Hey Armin. Good to see you.

Armin: (chuckle) I can't believe it, you're back from the dead.

Eren: Yeah I can't believe it either.

Mikasa: I can sure believe it.

Armin: At least someone can... I'm still stumped. Aside from that how long before you can get back on your feet?

Mikasa: Jen said he'll need to lay low for at least the rest of the day.

Eren: Yeah… You okay Armin?

Armin: Eren I swear, if you scare me like that again, and you're still alive, I'll make sure you stay dead.

Eren: (chuckle) Well then good luck with that.

Mikasa: He won't die Armin, and besides, you'll have to wait in line.

Armin: Why's that?

Mikasa: Because I called it first.

 **All three of you have a friendly laugh**

Armin: Seriously c'mon!

Eren: Hey why don't you both do it?

Armin: Alright then.

Mikasa: Sounds good to me.

Eren: Okay then, next time I die, it'll be by my two best friends.

Armin: Alright Eren, (light chuckle) I'll leave you to get some rest. I got some work to look over. I hope being the SC's new tactician won't kill me before a dragon has that chance.

Eren: Well considering a dragon got to me, I'm not sure which'll get you first.

Armin: Hmph, good one. I'll leave you be.

 **Armin leaves**

Eren: (light chuckle) good laughs… been a while since we all felt like this.

Mikasa: It has… So Eren.

Eren: Hmm?

Mikasa: … What really happened? When you… you know… died.

Eren: Two dragons cornered me and Armin at the mountain. I was trying to save him, and then one them caught my leg.

Mikasa: Oh…

Eren: They brought me to my knees, and when I looked straight into that Dragon's face… I told it to kill me.

Mikasa: What?

Eren: After what happened the night before, when you left me, I figured no one really cared about me anymore. I thought the only friend I had left was Morgawl, and Armin… And actually… I didn't mind it when I died.

Mikasa: Eren stop. I don't wanna hear any more.

Eren: I'm sorry… for everything I've done.

Mikasa: I- I'm sorry too.

 **Eren and Mikasa hug it out.**

Mikasa: Don't die on me again.

Eren: Don't leave me again.

Mikasa: Never.

 **Jen Knocks on the door**

Jen: I brought Eren some food, can I come in?

Mikasa: Sure, c'mon in.

 **Jen comes in**

Jen: Didn't want to intrude on you guys?

Eren: No Jen. Thanks for the meal.

 **Eren takes chows down**

Eren: You want the bread Mikasa?

Mikasa: Ugh… TSure, thanks.

 **Eren and Mikasa chow down**

Mikasa: Eren?

Eren: (talk as if your mouth is full) Yeah.

Mikasa: Do you remember anything after you died?

Eren: It's pretty vague, but… After I died, I suddenly felt power run in my body again, and the next thing I knew I was flying. (Sudden headache) Aggh!

Mikasa: Eren?

Eren: I… I was a dragon. It's all coming back to me… I found you in the woods, and… the portal.

Mikasa: Yeah. Hey I'll be right back. I need to talk to Erwin.

Eren: Go on.

(Scene)

John: Hello sir.

Erwin: What do you need soldier. I need to get going.

John: Well… I mean no disrespect nor am I scared, but I'd like to step away from the corps for a few days, a week or two tops.

Erwin: What's the reason?

John: Umm… I caught word that my home town is in trouble, I'd like to take some personal days to do some investigating over there… Ugh Sir?

Erwin: … Fine, I'll give you two weeks, and then I'll need you back in your position.

John: Yessir.

Mikasa: Ugh sir with permission I'd like to- Hey John. Am I interrupting something?

John: Not at all.

Erwin: I'm about to head out for something so make it quick.

Mikasa: Ok well, I was wondering what we're going to do with Eren? It won't be long till everyone knows about his… transformation.

Erwin: True, in fact I'm heading over to see what we can do about that right now. Until I get back, Levi and Armin are in charge.

Mikasa: okay.

Erwin: For now, just keep him in your sights till then.

Mikasa: yessir.

John: Alright then… I'll be at the docks, I gotta get going.

 **John leaves the area, following Mikasa**

Mikasa: Where are you going John?

John: Ummm… home

Mikasa: What's wrong

John: Don't worry about it… Actually, MIkasa, would it be too much if you walked with me?

Mikasa: Sure.

(Scene)

Griffin: C'mon c'mon c'mon, we're almost there. I'm so close.

Jen: hey bro

Griffin: Atatatatatata… I'm getting close I'm getting close.

Jen: Right… well, I have the gear check reports here for you. I'll leave them here.

Griffin: thanks.

Jen: what are you even working on?

Griffin: Well… call it a Skyframe upgrade.

Jen: Looks more like an arm than an upgrade.

Griffin: Exactly.

Jen: wait… your making a prosthetic arm aren't you.

Griffin: Yep. Looks good doesn't it?

Jen: It actually does.

Griffin: Hopefully someone'll need a new arm at some point.

Jen: Hopefully not soon.

Griffin: Oh well… To be honest sis this is just a personal project, but soon I hope to be making other types of Skyframes.

Jen: Aside from just flying?

Griffin: exactly. Suits that make you fly is just the beginning, we can make all kinds of suits with what's at our disposal.

Jen: Bro…. Griffin. Don't go overboard. Remember, remember what our ancestors wanted.

Griffin: They didn't want us to end up like the dwarves. Eaten by those titans.

Jen: exactly… Besides most of their technology was destroyed because of those titans.

Griffin: You know sis… I always had this question in my head for quite a while.

Jen: I'm all ears.

Griffin: Would you sacrifice your own life just so that others could learn new things?

Jen: Where's this going bro?

Griffin: If it were me going down like the dwarves did, and it was just me alone… I'd be okay with it. I'd make sure all that I learn is passed down to the people of this world. I wouldn't be there to see it all, but it wouldn't be there if not for me.

 **Jen pats griffin's shoulder.**

Jen: If you think you're going down that easy, you're dead wrong. I'll make sure you're still alive to see what you've learned, and so that it goes to all these people.

Griffin: You're the best sis.

Jen: Thanks, well I better leave you to your little project.

Griffin: thanks.

(Scene)

Mikasa: So John.

John: What?

Mikasa: Why did you ask me to join you?

John: I just wanted to talk to you that's all

Mikasa: About what?

John: To be honest… I don't plan on coming back.

Mikasa: What, why?

John: Marco… Marco is missing.

Mikasa: How?

John: I don't know, someone took him, and I can't come back until I find him.

Mikasa: Why are you telling me this?

John: cause… I well… I've had this crush on you for awhile.

Mikasa: R-really?

John: yeah… I just wanted to be with you one more time before I depart.

Mikasa: Okay. How long have you had a crush on me?

John: Ever since I first saw you.

Mikasa: I don't know what to say?

John: You don't have to… my ship is here. I'm heading out now.

 **John kisses Mikasa on the cheek**

John: Take care of yourself Mikasa.

Mikasa: Ugggh… you to.

 **John departs.**

Sailor: So where to sir?

John: Snow-Born… home.

Sailor: Alright then, FULL SAIL TO SNOW-BORN!

John: If you need me I'll be inside my cabin.

 **After john confines himself in the cabin, he pulls out the skull.**

(scene)

 **Mikasa arrives back in Eren's room**

Eren: Hey Mikasa… You alright, you look a little down.

Mikasa: Oh I'm fine… it's just.

 **Mikasa then kisses Eren on the forehead.**

Eren: What was that for?

Mikasa: You're important to me Eren, I don't want you to leave me again.

Eren: you know I won't.

Mikasa: Good.

Eren: you know… ever since I woke up, I haven't heard Morgawl in a while… _You still in there Morgawl?_

Mikasa: Eren wait… I heard that, you said that in your head.

Eren: How'd you hear that?

Mikasa: These Earrings, see. While you were in that coma, me and Morgawl were able to communicate.

Morgawl It wasn't much of a chat to be honest.

Mikasa: No it wasn't.

Eren: Great, now I got another voice in my head.

Mikasa: Too much?

Eren: No… I'm glad.

Morgawl: So am I… it's nice to know someone else can hear me.

Mikasa: And it's nice to finally hear you too Morgawl.

Eren: So now what do we do?

 **A knock on the door.**

Mikasa: Who's there?

Levi: Your captain, who else?

Eren: It's open.

 **Levi opens the door.**

Levi: Hey you two.

Eren: Is there something you need sir?

Levi: No, just need to have a chat with you.

( **This highlighted section is currently under editing. So no recording here just yet.)**

Mikasa: Three? It's just me and Eren.

Levi: I know Eren has a voice in his head, and I know he's listening to what I'm saying.

Morgawl: This guy knows about me?

Levi: Yes Morgawl I do…

 **(Eren and Mikasa gasp)**

Levi: Eren, Mikasa, Morgawl, there's something you deserve to know… Meet my friend Durzar.

Durzar: Hello.

Mikasa: Durzar? Your… Your like Eren, you can turn into a dragon too!

Levi: We're called Dragon-shifters, and yes… I am one of them.

Eren: Who else know's about this?

Levi: Aside from you guys, just Erwin… He's the one who brought me in.

Eren: Why are you telling us this?

Durzar: He was hoping to just tell you, but since Mikasa has a pair of our communicators-

Levi: I was talking Durzar.

Durzar: carry on.

Levi: I can't change into a dragon anymore, but I think I can help you learn this power you have.

Eren: really?

Levi: I'll teach you how to control your dragon, and to stay in sync with Morgawl.

Eren: … When do we start?

(Scene)

Erwin: Hello, Lord Ourum.

Ourum: Hello old friend. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Erwin: Why were your shifters in the ranks of my Silver Claws?

Ourum: A precaution.

Erwin: A precaution for what?

Ourum: We have reasons to believe that… that Mork Braan is returning.

Erwin: Is he now?

Ourum: The builder of the titans, the very first leader of the dragons, and my brother.

Erwin: That monster almost destroyed us all.

Ourum: Yes… and it appears he has a weapon far worse than titans.

Erwin: Your saying he made those dragons, the same way he made the Titans?

Ourum: No, it's far more complicated than that?

Erwin: what do you mean?

Ourum: My people are abandoning our ways… The only people I have left are what you see.

 **Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, and Annie pop in**

Erwin: Hello cadets. You four and Ourum are all that's left?

Ourum: Yes, we are. We have nothing left. For 50 years we've shielded you all from all that is a threat, but the one thing we cannot protect you from is ourselves. We have failed our duty as your protectors… Our race protection is diminished.

Erwin: No it's not… One of my cadets, Eren Jaeger, he's been hiding Morgawl.

Ourum: I'm fully aware, and I'm also aware that you've been keeping Levi, and Durzar under your care… I do thank you for that, but two Fallen Dragons like Durzar and Morgawl won't turn the tides.

Erwin: Look, I won't ask of what became of them, but they are here, and they helped achieve our first victory.

Ourum: Did they now?

Erwin: Ourum, my friend, fight with me. All of you, with your help, and my Silver Claws. With Durzar and Morgawl in our fold, we just might have a chance to stand up against Mork Braan, and his forces.

Ourum: What makes you think its just Mork Braan's forces we should worry about? You know it as well as I do Erwin… evil is returning to this world, and my people are not fit to protect you this time.

Erwin: Then we can help each other! You are not alone anymore, the people of this world are ready to take arms by your side, and we will defeat Mork Braan!

Narrator: In the following weeks, Levi will train Eren to be the best of his new dragon abilities. As for Mikasa's ability to close portals, it shall be taken under constant care. A gift like that mustn't fall into the wrong hands. John's journey to find his best friend will leave him in the bitter cold wind, it's only a matter of time till his destiny is exposed to him. As for "Mork Braan" he awaits in the shadows with patience for his return. Only time will tell what happens to the people of Yggdrasil.


End file.
